Realize
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Here's the possible backstory for the premier episode... Shonda and ABC own the characters, I'm just borrowing them... there are so many ways for them to expand on this story and with Sara Ramirez announcement of Sara's Village I was inspired to research the situation in Seattle, Lambert House is a real thing! Yes there's CALZONA & Shaggie!
1. Chapter 1

Arizona is confused by the text from Callie, we signed the papers selling the house last week, so why does she want to meet up at the deli down the street from the hospital on a Saturday morning. Agreeing to meet, Arizona rushes through her workout, throws on a hoodie and rushes out of the gym at the hospital to meet her.

"Hey, what's up?" Arizona asks when she spots the brunette sitting inside the deli with a cup of coffee.

"Okay, I did something. I know that I should have asked, but I didn't and I hope that you're okay with it." Callie says prefacing her news.

"Calliope, just tell me what you're talking about." Arizona says sitting down a little concerned now.

"Well, you know that I'm moving back into Mark's place. Well, I was over there this morning meeting with the painters and I ran into the couple who bought our place. It turns out that he got transferred and they need to sell. So I made them an offer and they accepted it. I bought our place back." Callie says now out of breath and nervously waiting for Arizona to respond.

"You have a place to live Callie, I don't understand?" Arizona asks confused.

"Because you don't have a place and we have the proceeds from the house. Living across the hall from each other will make it easier on Sofia! It's the perfect solution." Callie explains.

"Uh, okay. Wow, you bought our old apartment with the proceeds from the house for me to live in without discussing it with me first?" Arizona replies slowing absorbing the information.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad. I thought it was a good thing. You've been trying to find a place that's close and this is close." Callie counters a little defensively. Then she adds, "Plus, I have a contractor coming over to bid on converting the bathroom to a master bath that's handicap accessible for you, just like we did at the house."

"Wow, Callie that's just… wow." Arizona says looking around the deli trying to process it.

"Please, please be okay with it." Callie pleads, reaching across the table for her hands.

Speechless, Arizona just looks at the brunette a moment. "This maybe the most lesbian thing you've ever done Calliope." She finally says laughing at her ex.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Callie asks leaning back in her chair stunned by Arizona's response.

"No, I'm serious. This is insane. How will this work with us dating other people? Have you thought about that?" Arizona asks.

"I did. I thought it would be easier on both of us to balance work, dating and raising our child if we were near each other and work." Callie explains. "Besides, neither of us is dating anyone right now." She adds laughing nervously. "You're not dating anyone, are you?"

"I thought you were dating someone?" Arizona asks deflecting the question.

"I was, but I'm not now. So you're not dating anyone?" Callie asks again.

"I've gone out but I'm dating anyone." Arizona replies carefully, watching Callie's face.

"Okay, so see. It won't be a problem. At least not right away. We have time to figure it out." She says hopefully, then asks, "So when do you have to be out of the house?"

"Alex and Jo are moving this weekend, Meredith is moving in next weekend, so I was having my things put in storage and moving back to the Archfield until I find something." Arizona admits.

"Okay, so let's go meet with the contractor and you can pick colors." Callie says standing up.

"Wait, you closed the deal already?" Arizona asks shocked.

"Um, yeah. I paid them cash from the investment account yesterday, they moved out this morning. The contractor is at my place now, we'll just take him across the hall and have him go over the plans with you and see what his time frame is." Callie explains.

"Uh, wow. Okay, so we're doing this." Arizona says standing up.

* * *

"Oh hey, you look nice. Do you have a date?" Callie asks when she runs into Arizona at the hospital a few days later.

"No, I have a meeting. The sitter is picking up Sofia in a half hour though, if you want to see her." Arizona explains quickly.

"Okay, sorry I didn't mean to pry." Callie replies turning to let her go.

"Calliope you're not. It's just, I, um, I've been volunteering at the Lambert house and I'm considering a position on their board. That's why, I'm dressed up tonight." Arizona says stepping forward towards her.

"The Lambert house?" Callie questions.

"Yes, it's a safe place for LGBT At-Risk youth. I've been on their advisory council for the last six months and now I've been asked to sit on the board." She explains.

"Oh, wow. That sounds like a pretty amazing program. I'd love to know more about it. We should have lunch tomorrow." Callie suggests.

"It is and we should." Arizona replies agreeing to the lunch.

* * *

"Okay so how did you find out about the Lambert house?" Callie asks Arizona the next day over lunch.

"Well, I met the executive director and we sort of went out on a date." Arizona admits. "But I'm not seeing her, we just didn't really connect that way and she's back with her ex now, so anyhow, she suggested that I serve on the advisory council so I did and it's been awesome. Actually, you should take my place on the advisory council if I join the board."

"Wait, I don't even know anything about this place yet. Are you sure that I would have time for that?" Callie asks, not saying no.

"Callie, take some time this weekend and I'll arrange for you to meet Marti and take a tour. I think you'd really be amazed at what they're doing." Arizona replies, taking out her phone to set it up.

"I'm not saying yes, but I would like to check it out." Callie admits. It couldn't hurt to have something new to get out of my rut of work, home, work, Callie thinks to herself. Besides, Arizona is as busy as I am, so if she can make time for it, so can I.

"Dr Torres?" Marti says greeting her a few days later. "Its great to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? Good things I hope." Callie replies nervously. This woman is a smaller version of herself, they could almost be sisters. "Um, you can call me Callie, it's uh, short for Calliope." Callie explains, curious what Marti is short for.

"Calliope is a great name, is that a family name?" Mari asks as they walk back into her office.

"Not exactly, when I was born my father thought my cries were musical, so he wanted to name me after the muse." Callie explains a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I understand. My father named me after his mother Martinique, my mother hated the name and I've been Marti ever since." She explains.

Laughing Callie relaxes a bit. She really likes this woman. "Martinique is a beautiful name and it really suits you." Callie replies smiling at her.

"I would have to return the compliment, Calliope." Marti replies returning the smile. She can definitely see why Arizona freaked out when I asked her to dance at the bar, Marti thinks to herself.

"Okay, so tell me about Lambert house, Arizona gave me a brief outline, but wanted me to see for myself what you do here." Callie says leaning forward in the her chair.

"Okay Callie, follow me and prepare yourself. These kids are a little shy at first, but they are good kids." Marti explains leading her out of the office.

* * *

"Are you serious? There are how many homeless kids in Seattle?" Callie asks unable to comprehend how a parent could throw their child out of the house.

"Too many." Marti replies quickly. "Almost 40% of homeless kids are LGBT. Not all of them were thrown out by their parents, some left because they didn't feel safe at home. Did you know that there's a camp outside of Seattle that's run by a minister who thinks he can convert them to straight?"

"They think that they can pray away the gay? My father tried that. When I came out to him, he brought our priest here from Miami to talk to me. I was 33 years old, Marti and he treated me like a child." Callie explains.

"Callie, my father threw me out of the house at 16. I was fortunate that my Abuela took me in and cut off my father. It took years for us to have a relationship again, so I understand. And now I understand why Arizona wants you involved in our organization. It seems that you have a big heart and we have a big need for that around here." Marti says softly.

Shaking her head, Callie is still trying to comprehend the situation. "Can I, uh come back this week, some time, I'd like to sit in one of those meetings that you mentioned, the volunteer counseling sessions." Callie asks.

"That would be great, let me get you a packet. We do a brief background check on all volunteers, prior to the training and counseling sessions." Marti explains. "I have to admit, I'm really happy to have you involved. We don't often get people like you and Arizona involved and you can't imagine how much it helps these kids to see people like you caring about them."

"People like me? What do you mean?" Callie asks glancing up from the forms that she's filling out.

"You're a successful surgeon with a good education and career. An excellent role model for these kids." Marti explains.

"Marti, you are the role model here. Not me. I'm sitting wondering how you do this all day. The few kids that I talked with today almost broke my heart and that's what you deal with every day? I should probably take you to a cardiologist, your heart is enormous." Callie says joking a bit with her.

"My heart has definitely caused me problems with my partner. She gets frustrated with the time that I spend here and we just got back together, so I'm hoping that with people like you and Arizona involved, I will be able to relax a little bit. You know?" She remarks.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Callie says signing the last document. "Let me know what time I should be here. It was, uh, great meeting you. I'm sorry to run off, but there's something that I need to do." The brunette says rushing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I did not intend to begin another story, but this one was prompted by last night's episode, or rather my disappointment in last night's episode...**_

 _ **A/N 2: Oh and I fixed the continuity issue between these two chapters.**_

* * *

Arizona was at the house packing her things when she heard a knock at the door downstairs. Getting her crutches, she makes her way down the stairs and to the door, opening it, she is surprised to see Callie.

"Hi, is everything alright?" The blonde asks the woman standing on her door step.

"Arizona, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Callie asks nervously.

"Uh, sure. Of course", she says turning to let her inside.

"Wait, why are you using crutches?" Callie asks suddenly stopping to let her go ahead.

"I over did it at the gym, it's no big deal." Arizona admits moving forward carefully.

"Can I get you some ice, is it too swollen for the socket?" Callie asks.

"I've been icing it, the pack is upstairs." She says glancing upwards as they sit down on the couch.

Slipping down so she can examine the stump, Callie notices that it's warm and not cold. "Do you mind if I go and get the ice pack for you?" She asks.

"No, it's on the bed, I think." She says trying to be helpful.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Callie says leaving the room. A few minutes later she's back and then goes into the kitchen to get more ice for the ice pack. "Here," she says handing it to her.

"Thank you," Arizona says smiling warmly at her. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" She asks.

"I just completed the tour of the Lambert house and you're right, it's incredible and I want to be a part of it. In fact, I filled out the volunteer packet before I left." Callie informs her, then adds, "And I'm going to attend the volunteer counseling session on Wednesday evening, if you don't mind picking up Sofia for me?" she asks.

"Not at all, but that's really fast Callie. Are you sure that you want to commit to that program?" Arizona asks her.

"I absolutely am committing to being a part of that program," Callie says dismissing the blonde's concern. "The stories that I heard today almost broke my heart and talking with Marti, it occurred to me that we need to do something with our hospital staff so that they can recognize these kids if they end up in our ER."

"Oh my god, Calliope. You're right. What are you thinking?" Arizona asks.

"I'm thinking that once I've completed the volunteer program, then the two of us work with Marti to do presentations at every hospital in Seattle, the last thing these kids need is to end up in an ER and reunited with their parents, if it's not safe for them." Callie replies.

"You rushed all the way over her to tell me this? Callie we could have discussed this over the phone." Arizona says confused by the brunette's behavior.

"I know, but I wanted to see you. This has opened my eyes to a whole new Seattle, Arizona. Driving over here I almost stopped a few times because I saw kids and wondered if they were homeless. Marti is amazing, I've got a bit of a girl crush on her myself." Callie admits.

"She is amazing Cal, she reminds me a lot of you. Well, the you I first knew." Arizona clarifies.

"Why do you say that?" Callie asks.

"You'll understand when you get to know her a little better. But I'm meeting her and Andrea for dinner tomorrow and maybe you should join us. I know that they would love to hear your thoughts on training ER personnel on how to help these kids. I'll just text them and make sure it's okay for you to join us." Arizona says taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Okay, it's all set. Do you want to go together tomorrow? We're meeting at Mar Azul at 7 pm." Arizona informs her.

"I'll pick you up at 7 pm and I'm driving. Now let me look at this again, I don't like seeing it this puffy." She says gently prodding it to examine it. "Do you mind if I go get your leg and look at the socket?" She asks.

"No, but why? Do you think that there's a problem with it?" Arizona asks.

"Of course there's a problem with it. If it's correctly fitted, it won't do this." She remarks before going back upstairs to retrieve it.

"Ah, here's the problem." Callie says as she walks down the stairs with the prosthetic. "It's slipping. How much weight have you lost since it was fitted?"

"Not much, maybe 5 pounds." Arizona replies, confused that a five pound weight loss would affect the fit of the prosthetic.

"You look really good by the way and I would have guessed ten pounds. Not that you needed to lose any." Callie adds quickly, I'll bet that you've lost some inches to toning and that's why the fit is off," she explains. "I'll call David first thing tomorrow to set up a new fitting, but you really shouldn't wear this until we get your new measurements. I'll set it up for late tomorrow afternoon so the swelling has time to subside." Callie explains to her. "Oh and I'll pick you up for work tomorrow, what is your start time?"

"Callie, you don't have to do that, it's too much trouble for you to get Sofia ready and drive over here, just to go back to the hospital. I can take a cab to work." Arizona replies a bit embarrassed that she needs assistance again.

"Wait, why don't you just come with me and stay over. It will be fun, Sofia will love it. Besides, I hate the thought of you alone in this house on crutches." She adds.

"To be honest, I'm not a fan of being alone in this house on crutches or not." Arizona admits.

"Okay, it's settled. Let's go upstairs and pack your things. You're coming home with me." Callie says firmly.

* * *

The next morning, Callie drives Arizona and Sofia over to the hospital and as they are getting out of the car, Meredith pulls in with the kids.

"What happened?" She asks getting out of her car when she sees the blonde on crutches.

"Nothing, I'm just having a problem with my prosthetic and I need to get it refitted." Arizona explains.

"Oh good, I was afraid that something happened in the house. I hate the thought of you there alone." She admits.

"Well, I stayed at Callie's last night." Arizona admits.

"Oh well good." Meredith says going to the back of her car to get Bailey out of his seat and then pulls Ellis out of the carrier. "Zo, take Bailey's hand please." Meredith asks her daughter.

Callie has already helped Sofia out of the car and she rushes over to take Bailey's other hand. "I'll help." She says proudly.

"Thank you Sofia." Meredith says to the young girl.

Callie reaches over and takes one of the bags from Meredith's shoulder. "God Mer what's in this diaper bag?" Callie asks.

"Oh, I accidentally put my laptop in the diaper bag instead of my bag." She explains laughing at the mix up.

"I don't know how you're doing this. Where's Amelia?" Arizona asks.

"Oh she stayed over at Owen's last night. But I called Maggie and she was supposed to meet me to help me get them inside, she must have gotten paged." Meredith explains as they all manage to get inside and in to the daycare.

Arizona sits down and takes Ellis. Meredith and Callie sort out the bags and the girls help each other and Bailey get their jackets off and hung up. "God, look at how big they're getting!" Arizona remarks watching them.

"It's freaking me out." Callie admits. "The other day Sofia asked me when she could get a cell phone. She's only 5 years old and she wants a cell phone?"

"It's probably my fault. I gave Derek's old phone to Zola, so she can call me whenever she wants. She really had a hard time what with Derek's death and then I collapsed and she had to call 911." Meredith explains.

"Uh, well that makes sense. I don't blame you for doing that." Callie says reaching out and squeezing her shoulder.

"I just don't want her to feel alone like I did at that age." Meredith replies.

"How could she feel alone, Mer, she has a brother and a baby sister now." Arizona points out, nuzzling the baby.

"Okay give her to me. I need some of that." Callie says gently taking the baby from Arizona and cuddling her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I'm leaving. The sitter will be here in a few minutes. Are you sure this is okay?" Callie asks from the doorway as she watches Arizona unpack.

"It's fine Callie. Have fun and don't worry about a thing." Arizona says smiling at the brunette.

"I just didn't realize you'd be able to move this week when I would be away at the conference." Callie explains again.

"Calliope, go to the conference. It's only a couple of days. Call if you need anything and remember don't eat before you speak." Arizona reminds her.

"Oh crap, the keynote is at the luncheon, I'll have to eat." Callie says nervously.

"Eat lightly and remember the mantra Derek taught you to stay calm." Arizona says standing up and crossing over to the doorway. "You'll be awesome." She adds, giving her a light hug and smiling brightly at her.

"The presentation is awesome, hopefully I'll do it justice." Callie says a bit sarcastically.

"You will be super awesome, I just know it." Arizona says rubbing her arm. "Now go or the cab will leave you and you'll miss your flight."

"Okay, Sofia is watching Sofia The First on the TV in the living room." Callie tells her, as she gathers her things up again, then she leans in and kisses her lightly. Pulling away Callie quickly apologizes, "Oh god, I'm sorry. I just..."

Opening her eyes and touching her lips, Arizona says, "Callie it's okay. I think being back here is going to give us flashbacks or something."

"Maybe this was a really bad idea." Callie says hesitantly.

"It's not a bad thing, we'll figure it out." Arizona reassures her, "Now get going or you'll miss your plane."

* * *

Rushing to get through the airport and on the plane, it's not until Callie is seated and waiting for take off that she lets herself think about it again. It was a nice kiss, comfortable. Arizona didn't pull away or freak out. What does that mean? Callie wonders. Pulling out her phone to shut it off before the flight, she is surprised to see that she has a couple of messages from Arizona. The first one says, "It was a sweet kiss, stop freaking out about it." The second message says, "The sitter is here. Now just breathe and relax."

Quickly she types "Thank you, xoxo." And shuts the phone down before the flight attendant makes the announcement.

The flight to LA is an easy one and Callie is grateful that they sent a car for her. She easily spots the driver waiting for her with a sign that says Dr Calliope Torres on it.

"I'm Dr Torres, she says approaching the man.

"Hello Dr Torres, I'm Armando and I'll be your driver while you're in town at the conference. Here's my card and may I suggest that you take a moment and put my number in your phone. We can easily coordinate your pick ups by text or phone call, whichever you prefer." He says courteously.

"Thank you Armando." Callie says taking the card and pulling her phone out of her bag.

He takes her bags and then opens the door for her. As she settles into the back, he stows her things in the trunk.

In the back of the limo, Callie turns her phone back on and it buzzes with another message from Arizona. This time it's a photo of Sofia, she is sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table eating pizza and watching TV, just like Callie does. Laughing softly to herself, Callie looks up and realizes that Armando has asked her a question. "I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"I asked if you needed to make any stops before I drop you off at the hotel?" He repeats.

Looking at the time, she asks him to stop at Good Samaritan before they go to the hotel. "It's on the way, right?" Callie asks him.

"It is. Do you have an appointment there or should I call ahead to arrange one for you Dr Torres?" Armando asks.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm just going to see a friend, she works there." Callie explains, double checking her email from Addison.

* * *

"Callie Torres." Addison says when Callie walks into the attendings lounge.

"Addie," Callie says, "you look gorgeous as usual." She adds as the hug each other hello.

"You look ravishing as usual, we should go out tonight. Let me call Jake and tell him he's on his own." Addison says mischievously.

"No, I have a meet and greet tonight. Then I need to go over my presentation for tomorrow." Callie says carefully.

"Pshaww, that won't take all night. Just a couple of drinks with an old friend. I have surgery in the morning, Callie." Addison explains.

"Okay, but no tequila." Callie replies. "They are streaming this presentation on-line, so I need to be on point, not hungover Addie."

"Okay, I told you that I have a surgery in the morning, so no tequila tonight. Got it." She says. "Now where are you staying?"

"The conference is at the Four Seasons. But I'm staying at the Wilshire. I hate staying at the conference hotel, I need to get away from the attendees." She explains.

"Well, you're a rockstar in the Ortho world Torres, so those are your fans and groupies." Addison teases her.

"Oh please, ever since that TED talk, there are some people who just think they know me and they walk right up and start talking to me about their personal problems, it's weird and disturbing." Callie replies.

"Oh it must suck to be you." Addison replies sarcastically.

"Give me a break Addie, don't forget that I went as your guest to that Hawaii conference and you had the same problems." Callie reminds her.

"What can I say, we're awesome." Addison says smugly.

"Okay, well I'm going to go. Come by the hotel and we'll have a drink before the meet and greet." Callie suggests.

"I'll try, but I need to run Henry home and feed him. Why don't I just plan on meeting you after the meet and greet and you can practice your presentation in the room." Addison suggests.

"Uh, I don't know about that. I really need to focus on this Addison." Callie says nervously.

"Okay, okay. I'll call Jake and see if he can pick up Henry. Okay?" She asks.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Callie says pulling out her phone to let Armando know that she's heading back out.

* * *

Laughing as Callie explains her new living situation, Addison shakes her head. "Are you sure you're bi, that's a total lesbian move there Callie."

"Addison! You're as bad as Arizona. That's pretty much what she said. But it makes sense right?" Callie asks her friend.

"It does make sense, especially if your goal is to get back together. If you're not wanting to get back together than you're insane." Addison replies taking a long sip of her wine.

Unsure how to respond, Callie picks up her glass of wine and takes a long sip to think it over. Her mind flashes back to the last few weeks and she considers how many times they spent alone together and how that felt to her. Replying finally, she says, "I honestly don't know what I want. But its been good. We're in a good place right now."

"Is she dating anyone?" Addison asks, pretty sure that Arizona isn't, there's no way she would agree to this move if she were.

"No, she isn't seeing anyone and neither am I." Callie admits.

"What happened to that young surgeon that you dated a few months ago?" Addison asks.

"Oh, she was too clingy. She really wanted to meet Sofia and spend time with her and it was too soon. Sofia already has two moms." Callie explains.

"I see." Ad1dison considers the brunette's response.

Just then Callie's phone rings and she checks it and smiles brightly as she answers. "Hello Arizona."

"Mami, are you in LA now?" Sofia asks.

"Oh Sofia, yes Mija. I'm in LA and guess who's here with me?" Callie speaks tenderly to her daughter.

"Yes, you're right, Aunt Addison is right here. Okay, okay, just a second Mija." Callie says handing the phone to Addison.

"Hola Sofia! Como esta?" Addison greets her in Spanish.

They continue speaking Spanish, as Addison's has greatly improved now that she lives in LA and Sofia is in a bilingual program at school so she's getting very fluent as well.

"Adiós, te quiero niña!" Addison says before handing the phone back to Callie.

"Te veré pronto, dulce niña," Callie says when she gets back on the phone, then in English she adds, "Put Momma on the phone please Sof."

"Sorry, she was worried about you." Arizona explains when she gets on the phone. "Tell Addison hello and I'm sorry for interrupting your visit."

"Arizona, it's fine. No need to apologize. We're just catching up, Addison is quite amused at our new living situation." Callie admits to her.

"I bet she is." Arizona says laughing, then nervously, she adds, "I should admit, that I was worried about you too. I know that flying doesn't bother you like it does me." She confesses.

"Are you kidding? Arizona, I never minded it before, but now it's all I can do to get on a plane. Why do you think I haven't flown to see my parents since your accident?" Callie points out.

"Really, I guess I didn't think about it. We've been so busy and everything." She admits and then they talk a little longer before the hang up the call.

"You've got it bad my friend, you still love her." Addison replies in Spanish after Callie sets the phone down.

"You don't know what you're talking about. That was just a friendly conversation between two exes." Callie counters.

"Yeah, two exes who are still in love with each other. Did you not hear yourself?" Addison asks her friend. Then leaning forward in her chair, she says, "Okay, let me explain this to you. I've known you a long time and when you were first dating her and you came and stayed with me, I could always tell when you were talking to her on the phone. You have a certain tone with her and you still do it. You're not fooling me Callie Torres."


	4. Chapter 4

The two days at the conference go by quickly and to Callie's surprise, she and Arizona exchange text message throughout both days. Flying home, the brunette is a little nervous to see the blonde again. I kissed her before I left, do I kiss her hello? Callie wonders. Are we at this new place in our friendship where we kiss hello and goodbye? Addison and I do that, but we were never more than friends.

* * *

At the hospital finishing up paperwork in her office, Arizona looks at the clock. It's almost time for her to leave to go pick up Callie at the airport. The blonde is feeling unusually nervous to see the brunette again since they have managed to exchange texts the entire time she's been gone. They haven't done this since the break up and Arizona is a little confused as to why they did it this time. All she knows is that ever since Callie kissed her, she can't stop thinking about her. Sighing, she finishes up the paperwork and grabs her stuff to leave.

"Sofia, just wait. Mami will be coming down the walkway, right there." Arizona says pointing to the concourse area. "Now come back and take my hand."

Standing hand in hand, Arizona lets the little girl swing their arms back and forth as they wait for Callie to arrive. Holding the bouquet in her other hand, Sofia chatters about what she wants to tell Callie. Arizona smiles down at her, happy. She realizes that they both are standing there waiting for Callie and they are happy.

"How lucky am I to have the two most beautiful girls at the airport waiting for me." Callie teases as she approaches them.

"Mami!" Sofia says and launches herself at the brunette and shows her the flowers. "Did you bring me anything?" She asks shyly.

"You know I did, but you have to wait until we get home Mija." Callie says playfully, kissing her daughter and then reaching out her hand out to take Arizona's, she is surprised when the blonde falls into her and they hug closely the three of them.

"Hey," Callie says looking down into the blonde's dazzling blue eyes and smile.

"Hey," Arizona replies, then standing up on her toes, she brushes her lips across Callie's. "I missed you." She says softly.

"Hmm," Callie starts to reply, but Sofia takes her face and turns it to her.

"Mami, can we go to the Red Tricycle for dinner?" The little one asks.

"I don't know, let's asks Momma." Callie says turning back to Arizona, "What did you have planned tonight?"

"I didn't plan anything tonight. So the Red Tricycle is fine, unless you want to go somewhere else." Arizona replies smiling. Inside, her heart is pounding. She hasn't reacted to Callie like this in a long time. Nervous, she pulls away slightly and picks up Callie's bag. "Let me help you," she says smiling as Sofia clings to Callie awkwardly.

"Sof, wait. You need to walk, you're too big for me to carry." Callie admits, setting the little girl down and taking her hand.

"I'm a big girl Mami, I can walk." Sofia announces, then looking over at Arizona she takes her hand too. Chattering the whole time they walk to the shuttle, Callie and Arizona exchange nervous glances.

At dinner, they fall into their old routine and Callie catches herself more than once staring at the blonde.

Arizona is having the same problem, she finds herself staring at the brunette and considering if she should say anything to her or just wait and see what happens. As they are leaving the restaurant, Arizona yawns and Callie holds out her hand for the car keys.

"I'm fine to drive Calliope. I'm just a little tired." Arizona explains.

"But I'm not tired at all, so just let me drive home. Please." She adds pouting a little.

Laughing at her, Arizona hands her the keys and says, "Thank you." Then she follows Sofia around the car and opens the door for her. Sofia climbs up and fastens her seat belt proudly. "Good job, honey." Arizona says shutting the door and climbing into the passenger seat.

"Thank you for picking me up, I didn't expect us to make an evening of it. This was really nice. I enjoyed it." Callie says reaching over to touch Arizona's arm.

"Calliope, I enjoyed it too." Arizona admits, taking the soft brown hand off her arm and holding it between her hands. "After we get home, may be you could put Sofia to bed and I could come over for a glass of wine and we could talk a little," she suggests.

"Uh, yeah. I'd like that," Callie says starting the SUV. Then looking over to smile at the blonde, she puts the car in gear and they drive home in silence.

* * *

"I just picked this one up at Trader Joe's Arizona says holding up the glass of wine when Callie comes into the living room to sit down.

Taking the glass, Callie takes a sip. "Oh I like it." She says reaching over to look at the bottle. "So how was your week?"

"It was fine, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." Arizona says setting her glass of wine down.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Callie asks nervously, her heart is pounding. She knows that this is about the kiss. Arizona probably wants to tell her not to do it again.

"The other day when you kissed me before you left for the airport," Arizona begins and Callie takes in a breath and nods. "I can't stop thinking about it and I just wondered how you felt about it." She asks almost shyly.

"You can't stop thinking about it?" Callie repeats as a question. "I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't even thinking, it was just a reflex, how many times have I kissed you good bye at the doorway?" She asks.

"Calliope, I'm not upset about it. I'm just wondering is that all you felt?" Arizona pushes her to answer.

Unsure of how much to say, Callie shakes her head no.

"It's not." Arizona says before asking, "did you feel anything when you kissed me?" She asks.

"I don't know what you want me to say Arizona, of course I felt something. I haven't kissed you in months, and then I did it so casually and it felt so natural to do it, it scared me. But then we've been texting for two days and it feels like it used to, so I'm confused. What are we doing?" Callie asks suddenly.

"That's what I'm asking you. What are we doing?" Arizona blurts out in frustration.

Moving towards the blonde confidently, Callie pulls her in and kisses her. Arizona hesitates a moment, then deepens the kiss. Their hands begin to explore and suddenly Callie pulls back. "Damn." I was hoping it wouldn't feel like that." She says breathlessly.

Opening her eyes slowly, what Callie just said registers and Arizona pushes her away, "What the hell was that Callie? Is this some sort of game to you?" Standing now, the blonde says angrily, "You can't just kiss people like that because you're curious," and then she storms out and back to her place.

"Fuck." Callie says trying to think of how to fix this. She knocks on the door and asks the blonde to please open it.

"Arizona, it's not what you think. Please let me in, I want to explain." Callie says loudly.

"It's fine Callie, I get it. Go away please." Arizona replies through the door.

Now realizing that only the door separates them Callie lowers her voice and says, "I have been thinking of kissing you like that for weeks, it's probably why I kissed you goodbye the other day. You have no idea how hard it is to be friends with you when I am constantly reminding myself that we're not together and not to touch you or kiss you." Callie explains. "Arizona, please open the door." Callie begs and then suddenly the door opens.

The blonde pulls Callie to her and kisses her deeply. Then pulling away, she says, "Nope I don't feel anything," and she starts to close the door.

Callie sticks her foot out to block the door and says "You're evil." Smiling, she pulls the blonde back into her and kisses her again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Today is my day off and I'm planning out this story, so stay tuned for multiple chapter posts this week. But I must confess that it is not easy to write when Sonny cat is biting my shins wanting to play!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm picking up on the premier episode, but not following it exactly as it happened. I'm just incorporating into my story.**_

* * *

"That suit looks amazing on you. Is there a board meeting tonight?" Jo asks when she notices Arizona's suit.

"Yes, I'm on the board of the Lambert House. Actually, tonight is my first meeting so I wanted to look amazing." Arizona confesses.

"Mission accomplished!" Jo says holding up her hand for a high five.

"Thanks Jo. Well, I have to go. Can't be late to the first meeting." Arizona says smiling.

"Arizona, wait, what's Lambert House?" Jo asks walking with her down the hall.

"It's an LGBT homeless youth safe house. I've been on the advisory council for a few months and they asked me to join the board." The blonde explains.

"Homeless LGBT youth, I want to volunteer." Jo states firmly, "Oh and so does Alex. What do we do?"

"Well, you should talk with Callie, she's been volunteering and she's just been appointed to take my spot on the Advisory Council." Arizona replies before stepping on to the elevator. In the elevator, Arizona pulls out her phone and texts Callie to let her know that Jo and Alex are interested in volunteering.

The elevator doors open and Arizona steps out and spots Callie waiting for her by the door to the parking lot.

"You look fantastic!" She says slowly appreciating Arizona in that suit.

Walking up to Callie, all but pressing against her, Arizona says thickly, "Don't look at me like that Calliope, what if people see?"

"People did see." Meredith says walking out of the daycare. "How long have you two been back together?" She asks.

"Not long." Arizona says turning slightly to face her, beaming a happy smile.

"Beautiful suit, where are you going?" Meredith asks confused. Arizona rarely wears a suit and hasn't smiled like that in a long time.

"I have a meeting, and I'm going to be late." She says glancing at her phone. Quickly she kisses Callie and says goodbye to Meredith and dashes out the door.

"Meeting? Is she being sued?" Meredith asks still trying to understand the blonde in a suit.

"Nothing like that Mer, she's joining the board of the Lambert House, tonight's her first board meeting." Callie explains.

"The Lambert House? Isn't that a homeless program for kids?" Meredith replies.

"Yes, it's for LGBT homeless youth. I've been volunteering there for a few months now and I'm working on a training program for ER staff at all the major hospitals, you know to help them assess and provide alternate resources for the kids who it's not safe for them to have their parents come to the ER." Callie explains.

"Okay, I want to be involved. Let's have lunch soon and discuss this. I don't know if I have enough time to volunteer at the shelter, but I want to be involved at the hospital level." Meredith replies.

"Uh, wow. Okay, that would be awesome. I'll let you know." Callie says pleased at her response.

"And you know who else should be involved?" Meredith asks, "Bailey, the clinic has an HIV safety program geared towards young adults and at risk kids."

"I forgot about that. Great idea Meredith. Okay, I'm meeting with Marti, the executive director of Lambert House this week. I'll discuss this with her and then we can set up a meeting to discuss a possible joint venture. This is awesome." Callie exclaims.

"It is and it will be a great addition to our new outreach programs." Meredith says pleased with the conversation. Then taking Callie's arm she says, "Now let's go grab some coffee, you have a lot of explaining to do. I can't believe you haven't said a word to me about getting back together with Arizona."

"It's new and we're just trying to figure it out." Callie explains as they walk down the hall.

* * *

"Now that we've voted. I'd like to introduce our newest addition to the board, Arizona Robbins." Marti says standing up as she introduces the blonde entering the room.

"I'd like to thank everyone for asking me to join the Lambert House Board of Advisors." Arizona says accepting the seat at the table that Marti has pulled out for her.

"We're just really excited to have you on our board, Dr Robbins." Megan Rubinkowski says extending her hand to the blonde.

"Thank you Megan. I am really looking forward to working with you and Gabe on this board." Arizona says nodding to Gabe Rubinkowski. The Rubinkowski's have a tech company and they have created the online magazine platforms and chat rooms for the Lambert house outreach programs. Their company also provided the outreach vans and have underwritten the street teams who go out regularly to search the streets for homeless kids to help.

Aside from the Rubinkowskis, the rest of the board is made up of people who are members of the community. Some of which were helped by the Lambert house when they were kids. Arizona leaves the meeting energized and excited.

Turning her phone back on when as she leaves the building, she notices a few messages from Callie, so she gets in her car and quickly syncs the phone and listens to them.

"Arizona, you're not going to believe this, but Meredith wants to help with the hospital training program and she's talking to Bailey about involving the Clinic HIV Safety program." Callie sounds excited on the message, which makes Arizona smile.

Next message is from Meredith, "Congrats on the board seat, Callie told me a little bit about it. Let's talk soon, the hospital needs to be involved with this organization."

Then another message from Callie, "Come over when you get home. I just spoke with Jo and Alex and have great news."

Arizona pulls into the parking garage and catches a glimpse of herself in the rear view mirror, her smile is huge. Wow, she thinks, I can't believe how excited Meredith and Callie are about this. I should have mentioned it earlier.

Knocking on Callie's door, she barely stops when it opens and Callie pulls her in and kisses her. "Hmm, you're home." She says happily.

"Meredith called and want the hospital to be involved with Lambert house." Arizona informs her, "What did you tell her?"

"I just told her a little bit about it and she immediately wanted to be involved." Callie explains. "Then Jo called and she and Alex are going to attend the volunteer training program on Wednesday. I had Melanie email them volunteer packets and I'll drop them off when I go to the Advisory meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"That's awesome. I don't know why I'm surprised though, our friends are amazing, but this, this makes me so happy." Arizona says unable to stop smiling.

"I know me too. Which is why I had to stop myself from calling you and leaving messages. Now how was the meeting?" Callie asks.

"Oh, let me go change and I'll tell you all about it." Arizona says taking off her earrings.

"Maybe I can help with that," Callie says playfully, reaching up to unbutton her blouse.

"Calliope," Arizona says taking control of her hands. "That never leads to talking."

"True, but we can talk later." She says leaning in and kissing her.

Returning the kiss, Arizona's stomach rumbles.

Callie pulls away, "Didn't you have dinner?" She asks.

"No, I was too nervous to eat before the meeting." She admits.

"Okay, go change and I'll fix you a plate. I cooked tonight." Callie offers.

"That sounds great. I'll be right back." Arizona says giving her a quick peck on the lips before heading across the hall to change.

* * *

"You're late." Owen says looking up as Jo enters the ER the next morning.

"I know, I've been stuck in traffic for 30 minutes, the train just stopped for no reason. Why are they allowed to do that?" She asks frustrated.

"Hit by a train?" Warren says into the phone, so the others will stop talking, then he repeats, "Two young girls, okay, okay, we'll be ready." Hanging up the phone he turns around and says.

"Two young girls were hit by a train this morning, one was thrown off the tracks and she's 5 minutes out. The other was hit by the train and has extensive injuries, they're struggling to stabilize her for transport." He informs them, then adds, "They're just kids."

Jo is stunned. There she sat in traffic, when she could have been helping those girls at the scene. "I had no idea. I should have offered to help, there was an police officer right there, I should have asked why we were stopped." She repeats dazed.

"Jo, go get dressed. We'll need all hands on deck for this." Callie barks at her to shake her out of it.

"Right, right!" She says and darts off to change.

"Okay first one is here, Torres, let's go." Hunt says rushing to the bay where the ambulance is just now unloading the first girl.

"I've got this one Alex says intercepting them at the door to trauma one, take the next one." He says nodding to the door as the next ambulance pulls up outside.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Callie says glancing at the young girl on the gurney. Noticing the hand drawn hearts on her arm.

Stepping into the next Trauma room, Callie notices that one of the girls feet is facing down and she's facing up. Quickly she realizes this a wishbone trauma and she carefully straightens the leg. One of the interns is going through the girl's backpack looking for a clue to her identity. "Anything, who is she?" Callie asks him.

"I don't know yet, she's a sophomore or junior maybe..." he says going through the books.

Meredith enters the trauma room and quickly moves to the girls side, she notices a hand drawn heart on the girls arm and looks over at Callie quickly. Then she notices that the girl's eyes are open, so she moves to her and talks to her. The girl is struggling to talk, but Owen needs to intubate her, "Wait!" Meredith says holding up her arms to quiet everyone so they can hear what the patient is trying to say.

"I want my mom," she gasps before passing out again.

"I need to rule out traumatic brain injury." Amelia says moving Callie out of the way.

"Okay, well she's got extensive internal injuries, you need to stabilize her before I can do anything for her." She says to Owen and Meredith.

Leaving the trauma room, she returns to the first one. The girls have matching hearts on their arms, they know each other, she just knows it.

"What's her name?" Callie asks Karev as she sits down beside the bed.

It's Jessica." He says. "She doesn't know the other girl. She says she came out of nowhere and pushed her off the tracks." He repeats.

"She has a pneumothorax." Maggie informs Callie as she turns around to prepare the chest tube.

"I take that shortcut everyday, there's never a train," the girl exclaims.

"Jess, your friend is hurt badly and I need to talk to her parents, please tell me her name." Callie says softly.

"I-I-I don't know her." Jess says looking away from the soft brown eyes of the surgeon.

"Jess, you have the same heart drawn on your arms. Please just tell me her name." Callie repeats firmly.

"It's Alyiah." Jess says sadly.

"She didn't just push you out of the way did she? Honey, tell me what happened out there." Callie says firmly but softly.

"We just wanted to be together..." Jess says wanting Callie to understand, "Dead or alive."

Pausing Callie looks at the young girl and makes a decision.

"Jess you don't strike me as someone who is suicidal, so what were you doing on the tracks this morning, did you want to die?" Callie asks her.

"It's more complicated than that. It's just that we wanted to be together and this seemed like the only way to make it happen." Jess explains tearfully.

"Jess, I can think of a thousand other ways for you two to be together..." Callie replies.

"We weren't suicidal." She protests again.

"Okay, you know what Jess? I'm going to tell you something personal about myself that not too many know, okay?" Callie begins and the young girl nods.

"I like men romantically, but I also like women the same way. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Callie asks her.

Nodding, Jess closes her eyes and tears fall.

"Honey, you can tell me. Do you... do you like Alyiah?" Callie asks.

Opening up her eyes, she looks right at Callie and says, "I love her."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Oh and I'm just totally ignoring the whole Chief situation since it turns out there was little reason to bring Dr Chasing Amy on to the show, as she's obviously not going to interact with Callie or AZ.**_

* * *

Wishing that she could speak with Arizona about this case, but knowing the blonde is in surgery herself. Callie quickly pulls Owen aside and tells him the situation. Then she goes back into the trauma room to talk with Jess. Maggie has inserted the chest tube and the girl is looking a bit better. Alex is still working to get her ready for surgery, so Callie knows that they have time to talk.

"Jess tell me what you two were doing out there."

"My parents. They, they are sending me away to a camp. The camp will change me, change me so I don't love Alyiah any more and I'll lose her. I-I-I can't lose her, not like that." Jess says tearfully, before adding, "They'll come to get me in the middle of the night and we just couldn't wait, so we had to do something, we did this so we could be together."

"Wait, your parents are doing this?" Maggie can't help but ask.

"Those camps don't work." Alex interjects.

"Please, please don't tell them to come. They're the whole reason why I'm here, don't call them please, they'll send me away." Jess begs the doctors.

* * *

Outside in the hallway Alyiah's dad arrives and Meredith is talking with him. He doesn't understand how she could get hit by a train, the tracks are no where near their house and he dropped her off at school that morning. "I don't understand, Alyiah is a good girl, she doesn't skip out on school. What was she doing on the train tracks?" He asks the surgeon.

Unable to provide him with any answers, Meredith reminds him that his daughter need surgery right away and asks him to consent again.

Just then another couple walks in and the woman demands to see her daughter who was hit by a train.

Alyiah's dad hears that and tells them that his daughter was also hit by the train.

"What's your daughter's name?" The woman demands.

Confused by the woman's attitude, he answers, "Alyiah."

"This is your fault." The woman says to him, then turning around she spots Maggie.

"My daughter Jessica Tanner is here. She was hit by a train. Can you get me a doctor? I need to talk to her doctor." The woman spits out at Maggie.

"I am a doctor." Maggie says trying to stay calm. "I am your daughter's doctor. She has extensive injuries and we're preparing her for surgery now."

"I want to see her right now." The woman demands.

* * *

"Oh no, that's not going to happen Callie says when Maggie pulls her out of the pre-op room and explains that Jessica's parents are there demanding to see her. Turning to the intern standing there she tells him, "Go tell them that she's being prepared for surgery and they will have to wait to see her."

Turning pale, the intern takes a moment to decide which is worse, telling Dr Torres that he doesn't want to talk to the mother or talking to the mother. He slinks away unsure what to do.

Back in the room Callie hears Jess telling Alex about kids at school bullying her and Alyiah and her heart breaks to think about all the pain that these two girls are going through when all they want is just be in love like every other teenager. Making a decision, she storms out of the room. Maggie and Alex look at each other concerned and Alex realizes that she's gone to talk to the parents, so he dashes out after her and Maggie unsure what is going on, follows him.

In the waiting room, Jessica's mom is telling Alyiah's dad that their daughters are in love and it's his fault. Glancing up Jessica's dad sees the doctors approaching and he rushes over to ask about his daughter.

Surprised that the father is showing genuine concern for his daughter Callie quickly explains that Jess has two broken legs, that need surgical intervention. Then Alex explains the internal injuries and Maggie explains there is blood in her lungs and she's going to be on hand to ensure that there are no further complications.

The mother clings to her husband and listens to the doctors, but as soon as they turn to walk away, she hisses at him, "Steven this is your fault, you never should have told her about the camp. She would be safe there right now, if you hadn't of told her last night."

On the stairs, Callie stops walking and listens to the woman chastise her husband. Shaking her head she turns around.

"Torres don't. Don't do this." Alex says reaching for her arm.

Shaking him off, Callie strides purposely towards the couple, "Excuse me." She says interrupting the woman's tirade.

"I don't think you understand what those places are like or you wouldn't be sending your child there." Callie says carefully. "Those places are horrible, they will not support her or give her the care that she needs. I'm sure that you love your daughter, but these camps are no place to send your child. They, they are tantamount to child abuse."

"Excuse me?" The woman turns and faces Callie directly. "We are her parents and she is our child. Our child and we love her and want what's best for her, you are her doctor, this is not your concern." The woman says angrily.

"Not my concern?" Callie says raising her voice. "Your daughter stepped in front of train today because the thought of going to this camp terrifies her. She's in my OR right now..."

"We are not doing this right now. Doctor Torres, she is in your OR and I suggest you go and do your job or I'll have her moved to another hospital for her care." The woman roars back at Callie.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Callie spins around to leave.

"Just where are you going?" The woman calls out after her.

"I'm going to take care of your daughter." Callie retorts over her shoulder as Alex and Maggie follow her.

"What are you going to do?" Maggie asks, trying to keep up with her.

"I'm going to take care of this." Callie says angrily.

* * *

Arizona is exiting her OR, when she spots Alex, Maggie and Callie going into the room next door. The look on Callie's face tells her that she's on an intense case. Scrubbing out quickly, she goes over to the board and asks the scheduling nurse what's going on.

"Two girls were hit by a train, Dr Grey and Hunt have one and Dr Torres, Karev and Pierce have the other one." She explains.

"How old are they? Arizona asks.

"Fifteen or sixteen," she replies.

Pulling up the cases on her tablet, Arizona heads to the gallery to look in on Meredith and Hunt's case.

"It's not working." Meredith says frustrated as she tries to stop the bleeding."

"She's crashing." Amelia says.

"I just can't seem to reach the bleeder." Meredith says still trying to find it. "Page Cardio!"

"We have to do something else or we're going to lose her." He points out.

"Do you think that I don't know that? Page Cardio!" She yells again.

"We paged them, but Dr Pierce is in surgery on the other girl," the nurse explains.

Up in the gallery, Arizona is quickly looking over the scans and she moves to the mic and interrupts.

"Grey, you need to crack her chest to get to it," Arizona points out.

"No, I've already got her open, I don't want to make another major incision in her chest." She counters.

"Dr Grey, you don't have the right angle to get to the pulmonary artery. Crack her chest, you have about 90 seconds before she bleeds out. Meredith, you can do this." Arizona says firmly.

"I know that I can, but do I really need to, I just need a little..." Meredith says struggling to get the angle she needs to reach the bleeder.

"You have 60 seconds Dr Grey," Arizona reminds her, wishing that she had scrubbed in, instead of coming up to the gallery. "Only a sternotomy will give you a clear view of the bleeder."

"Hand me the saw and the retractor." Meredith says quickly.

"Good job Dr Robbins," Owen says looking up to the gallery as Meredith clamps the artery and stops the bleeding.

Relieved, Meredith looks up at the blonde, "Got it. Let's get this repaired," she says turning back to the patient.

* * *

Relieved Arizona slumps into a chair, she's been in Meredith's place before with someone in the gallery advising on a surgery that they are not apart of, but that's why she was looking at the scans, so that she could actually help and it worked. She was able to help.

"Robbins?" Stephanie says stepping into the gallery. "Karev is asking for you in OR 4."

"Okay, I'll be right there." She says pulling up the case and rushing to the scrub room.

She hands the tablet to Edwards and has her review the scans as she scrubs her hands.

Stepping into the OR, she doesn't see Callie or Maggie, so she asks, "What do you need Dr Karev?"

"I'm worried about Dr Pierce and Torres. They are getting really close to this case and the mother is a beast. I just wanted to give you a heads up before Callie does something crazy. These girls almost died today because their parents don't want them to be together." He says explaining the situation to Arizona.

"Okay, okay." She says hearing him out. "What is it you think I can do?" She asks him.

"Go find them and talk them down. I think Torres has called Child Protective Services and this kid's Mom is a piece of work. I don't want to see her getting in trouble, you know how she is when she's in Mama bear mode." He reminds her.

"Oh yeah, I've seen Mama Bear mode," Arizona says almost to herself.

* * *

"Which one of you did it?" The woman asks as she aggressively approaches the two surgeons after the surgery.

Turning around Callie is ready for her, but Maggie kind of shrinks away. She hates confrontations and this woman is not only confrontational, but an actual bully. So unconsciously, Maggie shrinks behind Callie.

"Who called Child Protective services?" The woman roars as she approaches them Callie turns and now Maggie is beside her instead of behind her. Turning on the smaller woman, she asks accusingly, "Was it you? Is this some sort of game to you? I have every legal right to protect my child from whatever I deem that she needs protected from. This camp is a beautiful place to send a confused and lonely child to get help and support and as a parent, I have that right to place her there, you have no right to intervene. Do you understand? You have no right. I am the parent here, this is my child." She says getting angrier and angrier, finally she's practically in Maggie's face as she tells her to stay away from her child and stop filling her head full of lies. "Do you hear me? Stay away from her!" She yells moving even closer to the doctor.

Suddenly Maggie takes another step back and she realizes that she's backed into a corner, the woman keeps yelling at her and Maggie has no where to go.

Callie sees the panic on Maggie's face and she moves towards the woman and says, "Hey, you need to back off..."

When suddenly Maggie's arm flies up and the woman flies backward, Alex steps in to keep her from falling. Maggie decked her. Callie rushes Maggie into an exam room, while Alex takes care of the Mother.

"Holy crap, Maggie you could have broken your hand." Callie says carefully examining it.

"I didn't know that I could do that." Maggie says in shock.

"Well next time keep your thumb out, so you have a flat surface for the contact. I don't think anything's broken, but let's get some x-rays just to be sure." She says placing the ice pack back in place.

"Wow, I just heard. Maggie did you really just hit a patient's mother?" Amelia asks as she enters the exam room. "My money was on Torres, good thing I didn't bet." She jokes.

"Hey, I just heard. Callie you hit a homophobe?" Arizona asks as she enters the room.

"It was Pierce, or as I'm now going to call her, Dr Fierce!" Amelia teases.

"Torres, you hit a parent?" Meredith asks as she enters the room.

"No it was Dr Fierce." Amelia says putting an arm around her.

"Maggie hit someone?" Meredith asks surprised.

"The woman backed her into a corner and she panicked. She had it coming," Callie says defending her friend.

"No, no. She didn't deserve that." Maggie says slowly, "I didn't even know I was going to hit her until after I hit her."

"Dr Fierce you're very lucky. That women only has a contusion, no bone damage, but she is seriously pissed and out for your job." Alex informs the group as he enters the room.

"Maggie, what are you going to do? You could lose your job." Meredith says freaking out.

"Oh my god," Maggie says turning to Alex. "I have to go to that horrible woman and apologize to her, don't I."

"Yep." He says knowingly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here's where the GA team dropped the ball with the bullying story line in my opinion. They had a great platform, they even had Maggie pointing out to Callie & Alex that there was a fine line between standing up for yourself and bullying the bullies. Then they have Maggie of all people strike someone. I get that it was done to lighten up an otherwise tense episode, but it was a really poor choice. It was out of character for Maggie and literally went against the awesome point that she had just made to Alex and Callie.**_

* * *

Pulling Callie aside, Arizona carefully points out that this is an opportune time for her to introduce her education program to the board. "We need to give our staff the resources that they need to talk to people and get help, instead of hitting people. Violence doesn't solve anything." Arizona explains.

"Sometimes, bullies need to be bullied back before they'll listen." Callie says defensively.

"Bullying a bully does nothing but turn you into a bully." Arizona points out. "It only escalates the situation, it doesn't resolve anything. Calliope, have you learned nothing from the training at the Lambert house?" She asks her.

"Arizona, you weren't there. Maggie was literally backed into a corner, she was defending herself." Callie explains.

"So the woman was physically threatening her?" Arizona asks.

"No, she was yelling at her." Callie admits. "I should have stopped her, but it happened so fast. I should have intervened. I saw the panic on Maggie's face and I was about to intervene. I should have been faster."

Satisfied that she's made her point. Arizona steps in and gives Callie a quick embrace. "Let's go see what we can do to resolve this quickly, okay?"

"Let me explain the whole situation." Callie says pulling her back.

* * *

Maggie carefully approaches the room to apologize and as soon as Mrs Turner sees her, she says, "You have some nerve coming here."

"Bethany, calm down." Her husband says from behind Maggie.

"Mrs Turner, I would like to apologize, I-I was totally out of line before." Maggie begins to apologize.

"Out of line?" Mrs Turner roars. "I will sue you and this hospital. You shouldn't even be treating my child!"

"Bethany, stop it." Mr Turner says approaching his wife.

"Steven stay out of this. I will handle it. In fact, we'll be transferring Jessica to another hospital. I can't stand the thought of people like you and Dr Torres caring for her."

Maggie looks down, sadly she realizes that her actions have really damaged whatever good that they could do for this patient.

"Bethany, shut up!" He roars.

Maggie quickly turns around to face him. The man is completely upset and not having it.

"No one is suing anyone!" He yells. "And the person who should be apologizing is you. You have bullied these doctors, bullied our daughter and bullied me. But no more. Jessica isn't going to that camp. There's nothing wrong with her except for the fact that you don't accept her. And we almost lost her. Lost her because of you. Because you can't accept her for who she is. Well, that's over now. Because I accept her and I will protect her from you." He yells back. "We're not sending Jess away. This stops now. Do you hear me Bethany. This stops now or I am gone and I'm taking Jessica with me. Yes, I will divorce you and get sole custody of our daughter if that's what it takes to protect her from this, from you."

"Steven what are you saying?" Bethany asks confused that her husband is standing up to her and saying these things.

"I don't care if she's gay, Bethany and neither should you. All we should care about is whether she's happy and safe and that's all I want for her. The question is why don't you want that for her?" He shouts.

The elevator opened and Callie hears shouting, but Alex is already pushing the bed out and into the corridor. Looking up Callie spots Maggie and she's calmly standing and watching Jess' parents argue about what's best for the girl. They roll up just as Jess' dad asks her mother, what's wrong with her that she doesn't care about her daughter's happiness.

Spotting his daughter being wheeled down the hall, Steven stops arguing and rushes to her bed. Jess smiles at him and leans down to kiss her. "It's going to be okay sweetheart." He says tenderly.

* * *

"Oh thank god that worked out." Maggie says later in the attendings lounge with Alex and Callie.

"Dude, you're so lucky." He says secretly relieved that it worked out for her. He totally understands being backed into a corner and lashing out.

"Maggie, I'm just sorry that I didn't react faster to protect you from that crazy woman." Callie says apologizing, but I have a plan to help you and anyone else who finds themselves in a position like that.

"You do?" Maggie asks surprised.

"Yeah, I am working with a local non-profit that helps homeless teens and part of the training is how to deal with parents, parents like that. I think that most of us could use this type of training and I'm working on a plan to train doctors and nurses on how to de-escalate those types of situations." Callie explains.

Maggie looks at Callie nervously, "I just, I just don't handle myself well, when I'm being bullied. I think it goes back to my childhood. You know I have this lisp and kids were just horrible about it. It also didn't help that I was super smart and as an only child, socially awkward." She admits.

"I understand. I experienced that in school too. I didn't look like the other girls, I was dark and big boned, they made fun of me too. But then I stood up for myself and soon, they didn't mess with Callie Torres or my little sister either." Callie says proudly.

"So you bullied them back? Callie that just makes you a bully?" Maggie points out. "Crap, now I'm a bully."

"No, no I was defending myself. You were defending yourself. Maggie, you're are so not a bully." Callie replies.

"She wasn't physically threatening me Callie, she used words and I used my fist. That's not a good way to respond in that situation." Maggie points out.

"I know, that's why you should come to the training program that I'm organizing." Callie points out to her.

"Okay, I'm in. Anything to stop feeling like this." She says putting her hands over her face, then wincing because her hand is still very sore.

"Yeah, you're going to want to keep ice on that." Callie advises, handing her another ice pack from the freezer.

* * *

"So Pierce is going to do the training this week?" Arizona asks Callie over dinner the next night.

"Yes and I spoke with HR so they are going to suspend any type of disciplinary hearing pending her completion of the training and of course no more punching people." Callie remarks.

"It's kind of good that this happened, only because it gives us a platform to introduce the program." Arizona points out.

"I'm kind of shocked to hear you say that." Callie replies.

"Just because I didn't agree with Maggie punching that woman, doesn't mean I don't understand how it happened. Alex told me some of the horrible things that she was saying throughout the day. I get it. I'm sure any of us would have wanted to hit her. The point is that, doing it doesn't really accomplish anything." Arizona explains.

"Wait, you've done it haven't you?" Callie asks suddenly.

"I don't know what you are asking. I've done what?" Arizona feigns innocence.

"You've hit someone. Tell me, tell me what happened." Callie asks, oddly excited.

"Calliope, it was a long time ago. I was in high school. Okay?" Arizona says not wanting to share the story.

"Oh, was it over a girl? Did you get in a girl fight?" Callie asks.

"No, Cal. I did not get in a girl fight. Okay, I'm going to tell you this story and then we're done with this topic. Okay?" Arizona says impatiently.

Callie nods, waiting for her to spill it.

"You know that I was out in high school and I dated a couple of different girls, Johanna and Carly." Arizona says slowly, "Well it wasn't easy being 'the lesbian' in high school. Even though Tim was a year ahead of me and an awesome big brother, I still had a hard time. People were not always nice to me. And the girls that I dated, they, um, had ex boyfriends and Carly's ex boyfriend was a real ass to me. In fact, one day I was running late to swim practice and he cornered me in the locker room, he was pissed that I had 'turned Carly gay' as he put it. Full of myself, I told him how did he know that he didn't do it and then I hit him. I wasn't in danger, or scared. I was just pissed off and I hit him hard. He fell back over the bench and hit his head again. I had to run for help and he went to the hospital. It was horrible for him Callie. He was just scared and angry over his ex girlfriend's happiness and I hit him and he spent the rest of high school known as the guy who got beat up by the lesbian. Carly, of course, broke up with me and went back to him. And I spent last two years of high school with this crazy reputation as a bruiser." Arizona says finishing the story.

"Is it wrong that I think that's kind of hot." Callie says raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes. Callie it's not something that I am proud of; I've never even told anyone about it." Arizona confesses.

"Come on, I knew you had a dark side, I just didn't realize how dark." Callie teases.

"Okay, we're done talking about this now, you promised." Arizona reminds her.

"Why is this such a big deal? You know that I have done it. I'm not proud of it, but I was picked on in school too and let me say, after you punch your first bully, the next one is a lot easier." Callie explains.

"Calliope, stop talking. That's horrible. You didn't tell anyone that today did you?" Arizona asks worriedly.

"Why, it's true. Sometimes the only way to get a bully's attention is to bully them back." Callie explains.

"Oh Callie, that's wrong on so many levels." Arizona sighs. "God you are so frustrating!" she exclaims.

"I know. I get it. But a part of me really liked seeing that bitch get smacked down." Callie admits, then realizes that Arizona is going to leave. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"Callie, I can't do this tonight. Look, I'm just going to go. We've talked it through, so let's just agree to disagree. But I'm done talking with you about this." Arizona says sadly.

Scrambling up to go to her, Callie takes her hands. "I'm sorry. I know this is serious. I know that Maggie could have lost her job today and she's an amazing cardio-thorasic surgeon. I know as a board member, I shouldn't say this stuff. But I'm only saying it here in my home. Not in public." Callie explains.

"Calliope, the point is not that you know the difference, the point is that when all is said and done, you not only condone the action, but you find it amusing. That's what I'm having a problem with." Arizona replies. "And now I feel like a bitch for calling you on it and I just need to go relax and get away from this. Okay?"

"Not really. I'm not really okay with you needing to get away from me to relax. I think we still need to discuss this, but it may be that we don't need to do that tonight. So how about you go take a shower and I'll open some wine and we'll watch a movie and relax. Sofia's in bed and we both have late starts tomorrow, right?" Callie says, as she turns the blonde around and gently squeezes her shoulders. "Oh, or I could just give you a massage." She says softly into her ear.

"You're really impossible." Arizona says sighing and leaning back into the brunette.

Callie wraps her arms around her and kisses her neck. "I know. But you love me." She prompts.

"I do. I love you." Arizona says turning around and kissing her.

"Mmm, I love you too. Maybe you could just take a shower here, I could, um, help." She suggests.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few weeks and Callie has been working closely with Marti on the training program along with the Lambert House outreach coordinator, Jacob Stewart.

Callie has to admit, she didn't realize what she was getting into when she mentioned developing a program for the hospital. But once she and Arizona explained to Marti and Jason what happened, they all had a really long conversation that helped Callie understand what tools their people needed to have to handle themselves with parents like that. Then when Alex and Jo came in for their training, Alex mentioned the transgender teen that he helped transition a few years ago and how the kid's dad really needed some help coming around; so they included a resource guide with the materials.

The presentation is almost set, Alex and Bailey have agreed to help present it, so along with Callie and Arizona they are preparing the first presentation for the following week at Grey-Sloan. Jason is working on a schedule for them to go to the other area hospitals and Meredith is helping him set those up. Every hospital in Seattle knows who Dr Meredith Grey is and she's getting rather good at trading on her name to get what she wants.

* * *

"I still say it was bad ass. You were defending yourself and she deserved it." Amelia says to Maggie, who is still freaking out over hitting that woman.

"Amy, I wasn't defending myself, that's the problem. I wasn't in any danger. Sure she was aggressive, but she was defending her child from me. In her mind, I was threatening her child's well being and she went all Mama Bear." Maggie explains.

"I'm just saying I never pegged you to be one to hulk out, I would have loved to have seen it." Amelia replies still trying to compliment her.

Taking another sip of her beer as they sit on the back deck of Meredith's house, still getting used to being 'sisters', Maggie studies Amelia. Her body language is open. She's sitting sideways on the bench propped up on pillows, while Maggie sits in the chair, her feet tucked up under her. It's cooling down and they'll need to go inside soon, but they are out here watching the sunset on a rare evening off.

"Can we not talk about this any more?" Maggie asks uncomfortably.

"What would you prefer to talk about?" Amelia asks playfully.

"Why do you do that?" Maggie asks.

"What? You don't like my playful banter?" Amelia asks sarcastically.

"You're flirting. It's weird, we're like Meredith's sisters. Don't be flirty, it's confusing." Maggie says calling her on it.

"Oh, you don't like it?" Amelia replies.

"I didn't say that. I said it makes me uncomfortable and we're supposed to be here as Meredith's sisters." Maggie explains.

"But I'm not related to either of you really." Amelia points out.

"True, but we're living here as sisters, so stop being flirty, it's inappropriate." Maggie repeats.

Turning to face the other woman, Amelia sits with her feet on the ground and leans forward.

Nervously, Maggie glances away from the brunette's intense gaze. "Stop it Amy."

"I can't. You're beautiful and yesterday morning, when you came back from your run, the sight of you glistening with sweat, well it took my breath away." Amelia replies almost whispering.

"We can't do this. Meredith asked us to move in here with her to help her get back on her feet and help with the kids." Maggie says explaining.

"Don't worry about that. We can still do that, but this, I need this." Amelia says suddenly crossing the deck and kneeling in front of Maggie's chair. Reaching up, she caresses her face and gently pulls her to her until their lips are touching.

"Amelia..." Maggie stalls, but doesn't move away, her eyes closed as she trembles slightly.

"Kiss me." Amelia says holding her position, their lips practically touching.

Suddenly, she leans forward and they kiss slowly, first it's just their lips touching and then their hands start exploring each other's bodies and Amelia climbs up into the chair and presses her body as close to Maggie as she can get.

"Wait," Maggie says pulling back. "I just" ... she pauses.

Amelia stands up, extracting herself from the chair and unwrapping from the other's body.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asks.

"Look, I misjudged the situation. I'll stop and leave you alone. Sorry." Amelia says, heading back into the house.

Maggie sits still for a minute, perplexed. She wants to follow her, but if she follows her, what will happen?

"Amelia, let me explain." Maggie says as she stands safely at the doorway

"It's fine Maggie. Don't worry about it. I said that I'll stop and I meant it." Amelia replies annoyed and disappointed.

"That's not it, would you just let me say something. God, you're so frustrating!" Maggie exclaims, then crosses the room and sits down on the bed in front of her. "I'm not comfortable expressing myself, but that's about me and has nothing to do with how I feel about you or us."

"There's an us?" Amelia asks leaning back on the bed.

"Do you really want there to be an us..?" Maggie says leaning forward and carefully crawling forward to kiss her.

As their lips touch, Amelia moans and then pulls her to her, she loses her balance and falls on top of the brunette. Deepening the kiss, Amelia rolls her over and from the top position she pins her down.

"Uh, wow." Maggie says when they break the kiss to get some air.

* * *

"Hey did you talk with Maggie about the presentation?" Arizona asks Callie over dinner at her place.

"Um, yeah about that. Did you know that she and Amelia are together?" Callie asks.

"You mean together in that they live together with Meredith, right?" Arizona asks confused.

"No, I mean together as in together." Callie replies.

"Oh." Arizona replies. "Oh my god! Really? That's awesome!"

"I had no idea, did you know that about either of them?" Callie asks.

"Well, I totally pegged Amelia as bi, have you ever met her for drinks? She's a magnet, everyone is drawn to her." Arizona admits.

"You've gone out with Amelia?" Callie asks suddenly concerned.

"Calliope, we've met for drinks. I did not date Amelia Shepherd. I probably could have, but no we didn't." Arizona replies distracted.

"Should I say thank you?" Callie asks sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that... You know what, nevermind, it's not anything we should even be talking about." Arizona says looking over at Callie and smiling, "She wasn't what I wanted. She wasn't you."

"Good answer." Callie says smiling.

* * *

"Hey? Little help here?" Meredith calls out as she just barely manages to step inside the house with the baby carrier and a sleepy Bailey in her arms.

"Just, uh, just a minute." Amelia calls out. Glancing at Maggie, she grabs her shirt, buttons her jeans and runs downstairs.

Maggie looks around the room and grabs her shirt and slips back into her room, pulling Amelia's door closed as she leaves.

"Is Owen here?" Meredith asks, when she sees Amelia.

"Owen? No, I was just taking a nap." She says taking the baby from her.

"A nap? It's fine if he's here. I don't care, you're an adult and this is your house too." Meredith reminds her.

"Okay, got it. Good to know, but there's no one here but me and Maggie." Amelia replies as Meredith turns to take Bailey up the stairs, passing a disheveled Maggie on the way down.

Pausing on the stairs, Meredith calls down to the two women, "Hey. I'm going to lay him down. Would one of you get Ellis out of the carrier and see if she needs changed?" She asks.

"Got it." Amelia says turning around and getting the baby out of the carrier, humming as she does it.

"She, uh, looks good on you. Have you thought about that? I mean, I think about it. Do you?" Maggie asks shyly from behind her.

Amelia turns around slowly and looks at her, "I didn't hear you come down the stairs. Are you a ninja?" She asks sarcastically.

"You didn't hear me because you were singing to Ellis." Maggie points out.

"Humming, I don't sing." Amelia corrects her.

"Humming," Maggie says walking over to them. "Does she need changed?"

"Yes, hand me the bag, please. Meredith sat it down over by the door."

"Do you want me to do it?" Maggie asks coming back with the bag.

"That depends, are you offering because you think I can't do it? Amelia asks teasing her, "Or because you secretly think you're better at it?"

"I don't think it's a secret, that I'm better at it." Maggie replies returning the banter.

"Oh my god, she does have it in her. Good one." Amelia replies happily.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. But I'm going to finish this story in just a few chapters. Thank you for reading it!**_

* * *

"What the hell?" Meredith says as she flips the light on in the on call room and sees Maggie and Amelia kissing.

"Meredith, uh..." Maggie says turning around to face her sister.

"It's not a big deal, but we should have told you..." Amelia says trying to play it off.

"Oh it's a big deal to me. When? How long?" Meredith stammers out one question after another.

Amelia sits up and puts her scrub top back on, while Maggie goes over to her to try to talk.

"It's just been a few weeks, we didn't know how to tell you." Maggie tries to explain.

"Meredith, Amelia and I are together. That's how you tell me, you just tell me!" She says angrily and slams the door.

"That went well." Amelia says laughing.

"It's not funny. Why do you do that?" Maggie asks turning around to face her. "We, we betrayed her trust, she invited us into her home as sisters and now we, we are... wait, what are we? Lovers? Girlfriends?"

"Slow down Maggie, just breathe." Amelia says rushing over to her and taking her hand and leading her back to sit on the bed. "We're whatever you need us to be."

"What about what you need us to be?" Maggie asks suddenly.

"I'm good either way. Girlfriends, lovers, friends with benefits, sisters with benefits," she replies playfully.

"Ugh, not that one. And we're more than just friends right? This isn't just a sex thing for you, is it?" Maggie asks looking her intensely.

"I like you, really like you. This is more than just sex for me, but if it's just sex for you, I'd accept that." She admits.

* * *

"What's up? Who's in the on-call room?" Callie asks, having just seen Meredith slam the door and storm down the hall.

"My so-called sisters are in there making out." Meredith spits out. Then noticing that Callie isn't surprised, she roars, "YOU KNEW? How could you not tell me?"

"I told them to tell you. I'm not involved." Callie says putting her hands up.

"How long has this been happening?" Meredith asks.

"I'm not sure, I think it happened after Maggie punched that homophobe." Callie says trying to help.

"A month ago? Seriously, how did I not notice?" Meredith asks plopping down in the chair beside Callie in the nurse's station.

"In your defense, you are raising three kids and just got promoted to Chief of General Surgery," Callie reminds her.

"Hey what's going on?" Arizona asks walking up to the desk and seeing Meredith and Callie.

Callie subtly shakes her head no and motions down the hall.

Arizona glances down the hall and spots Maggie and Amelia leaving the on-call room. She turns back around slowly and asks Meredith, "Hey can Bailey and Zola go to park later with Sofia? I'm finishing early today." She explains.

"You don't have to distract me Arizona, I know that Maggie and Amelia were in that on-call room. Three guesses how I found out..." she says annoyed.

"Ah, well if you're free come to the park with us." Arizona replies hoping to change the subject.

"Wait, you knew too?" Meredith remarks, "Am I the only one who didn't know?"

"Know what?" Alex asks walking up to the desk.

"Did you know about Maggie and Amelia?" Meredith asks him.

"Dude, Maggie told me a month ago. Did they not tell you?" He asks surprised.

"No they didn't tell me. I just found out by walking in on them in the on-call room," she replies.

"Oh, damn. I told her to tell you." He says, then turning to Arizona he asks, "Do you have time for a consult?"

"No, I'm finishing early and taking Sofia to the park." She explains.

"Unbelievable!" Meredith exclaims as the Arizona and Alex talk together.

Looking over at her friend, Callie decides to say it, "They're both adults and unrelated Mer," she points out.

"I know but we were getting along really well and I thought, this must be what it's like to have sisters, but no, it's not. It's more like roommates who go behind your back and have sex. Why am I not surprised? Everyone who's ever lived in that house has had sex with each other, why this be any different." She asks.

"For the record, I only had sex with George in that house." Callie points out.

"I never had sex with anyone in that house." Arizona adds.

"No comment." Alex replies.

* * *

Arizona ran into Maggie and invited her to come to the park with the kids.

As they sit on a bench watching Sofia and Zola show Bailey how to climb the ladder and go down the slide, Arizona decides to ask, "How are things with Amelia?"

"We've been debating on how to tell Meredith, but now she knows and I'm not looking forward to going home tonight." Maggie admits.

"But things are good between you?" Arizona asks again.

Nodding, Maggie looks a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You need to talk about it with her, it will help her understand. Once she understands, she'll be fine with it. She's not against either of you being with a woman, she's just frustrated that you're together and didn't tell her." Arizona points out.

"I know, but she's been all about us being sisters in the house and Amelia and I are not related and we don't feel like sisters, so how were we supposed to tell her that and disappoint her?" Maggie asks the blonde.

"Just be honest with her, she'll understand. You're not the first roommates that she's had in that house who have slept together." Arizona points out.

"Uh, yeah Alex told me about living there during his residency." Maggie informs her.

"I think Alex slept with every woman under the age of 30 during his residency, except Meredith and Cristina." Arizona remarks. "He even slept with Addison Montgomery and Callie."

"He did not sleep with Torres!" Maggie exclaims, "How are you friends with him?" She adds.

"It happened before I knew either of them, so it is what it is." Arizona replies, then hearing crying she whips her head around to see Bailey sitting on top of the play set crying.

Maggie sees him and they both walk over to talk him down. He's not having it, so Maggie scrambles up after him. "Hey buddy, you like the slide. Why are you crying?" She asks him.

"Zola won't come up here and slide with me. She says she's too big to slide." He stammers out tearfully.

"Well, I'm not too big to slide. How about if we slide down together?" Maggie asks him.

Rubbing his eyes with his little hands and wiping his sleeve across his face he agrees. Maggie crawls over to the slide part of the play set and sits down so he can crawl over her and then they slide down together.

Arizona smiles when she sees them come down the slide together.

"She's really good with him." Amelia remarks joining the blonde watching them.

Glancing over at the brunette, Arizona smiles at her. "Exciting day so far?" she asks sarcastically.

"Uh, you could say that. I just got another lecture from Meredith, this one on how I better not break her sister's heart." Amelia says grimacing a little.

"You have to admit, Maggie does seem like the fragile one between the two of you." Arizona points out.

"God, not you too! I have feelings too, you know!" Amelia counters a little upset. But breaking into a smile when Maggie and Bailey approach. "Hey buddy, what happened up there?" She asks squatting down to his level.

"Apparently Zola is too big to slide now and he didn't want to go alone." Maggie explains to Arizona.

"Oh no, I'm not ready for them to start the 'I'm too old for that' business." Arizona exclaims.

"She's eight you know, that's way older than four." Maggie replies joking.

"I know, I just hope that she doesn't do that to Sofia, she'll be crushed." Arizona replies worriedly.

* * *

Arizona tells Callie about the park and how Zola is suddenly 'too old' to play with Bailey. "I was watching them play with him and then all of the sudden, he's crying on top the playset and they won't play with him. It was heartbreaking." She explains.

"Well, I'm glad that Maggie was there and you didn't have to climb the playset to get him." Callie replies.

"What? You don't think I could climb the playset?" Arizona asks annoyed.

"Oh, I know that you think you can climb the playset, but the reality is you probably would have gotten hurt doing it. Hell, I would have gotten hurt climbing that damn playset." She adds pulling the blonde closer and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You're probably right, with my luck, I'd have knocked the prosthetic off and gotten stranded up there myself." She adds laughing.

"Oh god, don't even joke about that. Have you had a problem with the socket?" Callie asks suddenly.

"Uh, well a little since I've been working out. It's felt looser. I keep meaning to go see Craig for an adjustment." She admits.

"Okay, tomorrow we're going to the see him and get it adjusted. I don't want you traumatizing children at the park by losing a leg on the playset." Callie says teasing her.

"You're terrible, you know that?" Arizona informs her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Wrapping up another one in preparation for working on my novel for NaNoWriMo next month!**_

* * *

As Callie, Alex and Maggie finish the presentation at the small hospital near the Sound, they look around and notice there are more than just hospital staff attending.

"Excuse me," Callie says asking the Chief of Staff, "Was this open to the public? I thought we were just presenting to your medical staff."

"We opened it up to all of our staff and affiliates." He explains.

"Affiliates?" Callie asks confused.

"Yes, we have outlying clinics and Rapid Care centers throughout the area, so we allowed them to send representatives. We're quite pleased with the response." He adds.

"So all of these folks have patient contact?" Callie asks.

"Yes, we even included people from billing and account services. We wanted to make the most of your presentation," he explains.

"Ah, well that makes sense, but you're the first facility to take it to this level. Thank you." She replies walking back over to the others and taking out her phone to call Marti.

"Hey, we just finished up at Bayview and the turnout was over the top. They included all staff and affiliates, which included clinic and Rapid Care centers." Callie informs her.

"Wow, that's awesome." Marti replies, "We should update our press kit to encourage that level of inclusion."

"Just what I was thinking." Callie remarks, "We're on our way back now. Are we still on for dinner?"

"I think so. Andrea called earlier and she's on track. Have you talked with Arizona today?" Marti asks.

"No, she had two surgeries today. I haven't talked to her, but I'll find out if she's on schedule and let you know." Callie replies.

"Sounds good." Marti says before ending the call.

* * *

Heading back to her office, Arizona notices a missed call from Callie, so she calls her back.

"Hey, we're headed back now. How was your surgery?" Callie asks.

"It was long, but good. I'm just getting to my office now, going to finish up charting and then I'll be ready for dinner. Am I meeting you there or are you going to be back here in time to go with me?" Arizona asks her.

"We're getting on the ferry now, so we should be there in time for me to go with you." Callie replies.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here then." Arizona says as she approaches her office to see Wilson waiting for her, "Bye Cal, love you."

"Are they on their way back?" Jo asks Arizona.

"Yep, just getting on the ferry. Is that all you needed?" Arizona asks opening up her office door.

"No, actually I need to talk to you about something." Jo says following her into the office.

"What's up? Arizona says sitting down at her desk and watching the resident pace nervously.

"I need a mentor. I'm falling behind." She blurts out.

"Okay, are you asking me to be your mentor. Are you really interested in Peds?" Arizona asks, not quite understanding what she's asking.

"Actually, I'm interesting in Ortho. How do I approach Dr Torres? I think I blew my chance with her when I came over to your service." Jo explains.

"I don't think you blew it, but you do need to approach her and ask her for help. Tell her why you're choosing ortho, don't tell her that you think you've fallen behind. Just tell her that you need to get back on track with something that really interests you. She's looking for a fellow, if you get on her service now and focus, she'll champion you to get the fellowship and Jo when Calliope Torres is behind you, things happen. So don't wait to do this. Alex and I will be fine. There's another intern class coming in July." Arizona explains.

"Okay, you're sure she doesn't hate me?" Jo asks again, this time moving to the edge of the desk.

"I know that she doesn't hate you." Arizona replies. "But if you do this, if you approach her and she takes you on, there's no going back. So don't do it unless you're set on ortho."

"Thanks, Arizona." Jo says smiling at her friend.

"You're welcome Jo." Arizona says as there's a knock on the door.

"Hey, can I interrupt?" Meredith asks sticking her head in the office.

"Of course," Arizona says turning around to face her.

"I'm going to go check on 402 again," Jo says leaving the room.

"I'm headed down to get the kids and Maggie's going to meet me. I know that you said you were going to stop by and get her tonight, but what if you came by and took them to school tomorrow for me?" Meredith asks, "I need to come in early tomorrow to set up for my class. I just don't know if Maggie and Amelia can get them together."

"Oh, we can do that. Just let us know what time you need us there or we can come by and get the girls, then Maggie and Amelia just have one child each to get to daycare." Arizona suggests.

"Oh, that's good too. Let me talk to them and I'll let you know." Meredith replies.

"Just text, we're meeting friends for dinner." Arizona explains.

"Oh how did it go at Bayview?" Meredith asks before she leaves.

"Callie said it went well, best turnout so far." Arizona says repeating what Callie told her.

"Great, so how many hospitals are left on the list?" She asks.

"Actually, that was the last one." Arizona replies raising her eyebrows, "We did it, the whole list."

"Wow, when will we know if it helped?" She asks.

"You know, I hadn't really thought about how to measure it, I'll asks Marti tonight at dinner." She replies.

"Oh, tell them hello from me." Meredith replies standing up to leave.

* * *

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Andrea asks once the four of them have ordered dinner and they are done with the preliminary chit chat.

"Calliope, Arizona, you both have been chosen to be honorary chairs at the annual GLSEN banquet this Fall in appreciation for all that you've done for the community." Marti explains.

"Wow, really?" Callie asks.

"What an honor!" Arizona exclaims. "What do we need do? How do we help with the event?"

"As honorary chairs, we need you to be the face of the event, we'll arrange some publicity and opportunities for you to talk about GLSEN and what you've done to get recognized." Andrea explains.

"Public speaking isn't my thing?" Callie says shaking her head no.

"Calliope, we'll do it together and all we have to talk about it is what we've be talking about during the presentations." Arizona reminds her.

"Okay, I can do that. I just don't want to give an speeches." She reminds them.

"No speeches for you, got it." Andrea replies.

"Wait, you can control that?" Callie asks her.

"Well sort of, all of the Advisory Council members are also event chairs. I'll see what I can do, but I will at least ensure that your events are together, so if there a speech, Arizona can give it." Andrea explains.

"Awesome, I don't mind talking about GLSEN," she replies.

"Would you mind talking about yourself?" Marti asks.

"Uh, what could I possibly have to say about myself that would interest anyone?" Arizona asks.

"Are you kidding me?" Marti exclaims, "Arizona, you were a lesbian kid on a military base during Don't Ask, Don't Tell. Now I realize that this banquet is just state wide, but we do have military bases in our state and you know odds are there are LGBT kids on those bases, but it's important to our national political conversation."

"I never thought of it that way. I was just me, you know?" She replies simply. "Look whatever you need from me, I'm all in." Arizona adds taking a sip of her wine.

"And that's why I love her." Callie replies leaning over and kissing the blonde softly.

"Well, the two of you are going to be awesome, everyone is going to love you. We have some awesome Allies, but you both are not only beautiful, smart surgeons, you're also part of our community." Andrea remarks.


End file.
